


kotak merah

by pindanglicious



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, M/M, Romance, alternative universe, remembering 7/25 event hwhw, super short
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 20:17:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11608167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pindanglicious/pseuds/pindanglicious
Summary: artinya, antonio tidak menolak. [england ・ spain] [au ; drabble]





	kotak merah

**kotak merah**

**hetalia © himaruya hidekazu**   
**fanfiction © pindanglicious**

**saya** ** tidak ** **mengambil sedikit pun keuntungan dari pembuatan karya ini karena sesungguhnya saya hanya menulis atas dasar menambah asupan dan amunisi, bukan untuk memperkaya diri.**

**_alternative universe, drabble_ **

_._

_{artinya, antonio tidak menolak.}_

_._

_._

_._

"Jadi? Ini yang namanya kencan?"

Antonio menyilang dua tangan di depan dada, kaki kanannya dihentak-hentak ke atas tanah, mendecih kesal. Arthur baru saja menertawakan _mood_ jeleknya yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"Jangan cengengesan, Arthur! Kita belum sampai dua jam berjalan-jalan di sini dan kau tiba-tiba ada urusan? Buang waktu!"

"Tenang, Pak Dokter. Kau tidak ada jam praktek hari ini, biar kutebak. Dan aku yakin Dokter Fernández ini adalah orang yang hobi terlambat kalau sudah melepas jas profesi."

Antonio mendelik tajam. Arthur tak menghiraukan.

"Tadinya aku masih mau lama di sini, tapi aku harus buru-buru ke Santander supaya tidak tertinggal ferry ke Plymouth."

"Kau bisa pakai jalur udara, bodoh."

Pemuda pirang di bangku taman itu menghela napas panjang sebelum berdiri tegak, menyamakan tingginya dengan lelaki yang lebih tua di seberang.

"Tangkap ini."

"H―hei!"

Arthur melempar tinggi-tinggi sesuatu yang baru dirogohnya dari saku jas. Antonio susah payah menangkapnya ke dalam tangan. Dia melayangkan teriakan protes dari kejauhan sana. Wajahnya terhalang pancaran air mancur di pusat taman. Antonio sempat melihat Arthur mengedik bahu sebelum menghilang di antara punggung banyak orang.

Lelaki itu menggerutu sebentar, kemudian membuka dua telapak tangannya yang mengatup. Iris matanya mengecil diselingi kebingungan ketika dia membuka kotak kecil berwarna merah itu untuk sekadar melihat isinya.

'― _cincin kawin?!'_

Dahi Antonio berkedut membentuk sudut siku-siku. Bingung, malu, terharu, dan marah bercampur jadi satu.

"Aku harus mengajarimu etika melamar orang dengan sopan."

Antonio menggeram datar, tapi kotak cincin itu dia simpan dengan hati-hati ke dalam saku celana.

Artinya, Antonio tidak menolak.

**end**


End file.
